1. Technical Field
The present application is related to a lens module, and particularly to a lens module in a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Digital cameras are widely applied to portable electronic devices, such as cell phones, notebooks and personal digital assistants (PDA). However, a lens module for a digital camera capable of producing high definition pictures may need at least three lenses. In the three lenses, the diameter of one of the lenses proximal to an image sensor is larger than the diameter of other two lenses to meet optical requirements. Therefore, the internal diameter of the barrel must be the diameter of the lens proximal to the image sensor, resulting in a large volume of the barrel, and accordingly, of the portable electronic device. Thus, a small lens module for a portable electronic device is required.